


Dressed to the Nines, Armed for the Hundred Fourteenth

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Everybody Lives, I gave Noctis like 3 extra middle names, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Prompto doesn't really get nobility but god does he try, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: Noble houses are weird. Scratch that,noblesare weird.





	Dressed to the Nines, Armed for the Hundred Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoAisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "royal fabrics" from Tumblr user raneam-o1's gothic prompt list.  
> This was meant to be about the suit Prompto is wearing but I wouldn't shut up about the knives so... now it's about the knives. Thank you NekoAisu for the knife idea. I owe you my life, Kiri.

“Ignis,” Prompto grabs Ignis’s wrist, stopping what would probably be the seventeenth tie adjustment of the last half hour. “It’s fine. My tie is fine. I think. Uh, no one’s gonna notice if it’s a little crooked.”

“On the contrary,” Ignis says, though he doesn't try again, “there was once a week long debate in Insomnia’s biggest tabloids over how Noctis’s unbuttoned shirt cuff meant he was clearly under the influence of at least four different highly illegal substances and was also actively betraying us to the empire.”

Oh, that doesn’t help one bit.

Prompto nervously checks his shirt cuffs. Buttoned. There’s that at least.

“Do you remember the order of the exchange?” Ignis asks as if Prompto hasn’t been over it so many times he could probably do the damn thing in his sleep. Wouldn’t stop him from stammering over all the vows once he’s actually out there.

Prompto reaches into his right sleeve and pulls the dagger from its sheath around his forearm. It’s a simple little number, silver with engraved crossguards. Before it was Prompto’s it was Cor’s —a symbol of the creation of House Leonis, when Cor became a noble. Before that, it had been Gladio’s dad’s, apparently.

Oh, if it isn’t still weird to think about how Cor and Prompto are technically family now, even if it’s only through weird formality.

Noble houses are _weird._ Scratch that, _nobles_ are weird.

“We do our vows, then he gives me his knife first. I cross my heart with it and then put it in the sheath on the left,” Prompto mimes doing so but doesn't actually try to put his knife in the sheath under his left sleeve. Even if the Dagger of House Leonis would have fit in the ridiculously ornate sheath strapped to Prompto’s left arm, it’s bad luck to do that with your own knife, and doubly so before the wedding occurs. Because of course it is.

“Then I give him mine but with the point down instead of up like his was,” Prompto demonstrates the movement. “Then he crosses _his_ heart and it's basically like a normal ceremony after that, thank the gods.”

“What do you say before you take the knife?” Ignis prompts.

Prompto nearly cried when he got what was essentially a script for the ceremony and realized that Noctis’s name was _way_ longer than he ever knew it was. “I accept this blade and with it join my house to yours in eternity. I vow to defend your hearth and your heart with my life as long as I may live. If my conviction should fail, may my breast be pierced with this blade and my life be spilled upon the ground in your name, Noctis Aula Verum Eosos Rex Lucis Caelum.”

Cheerful bunch, nobles. Prompto will never get why they're so damn morbid. Aren't weddings supposed to be happy?

Ignis nods. There’s something like pride in those scarred eyes, Prompto thinks. To have it directed at Prompto isn't exactly uncommon these days, but it's still a bit of a shock every time. Prompto knows just how high Ignis’s standards are.

Prompto puts his dagger back into its rightful place and adjusts his tie. It _was_ crooked somehow.

Ignis checks his watch and smiles. “Well, Captain Prompto Argentum Leonis, are you ready for the happiest day of your life?”

Oh gods Ignis pulled out Prompto's full title. Now he’s redder than a tomato and is about to go out in front of like seven thousand cameras. “I… Uh. Yeah.”

The standing Glaives by the door wait for Ignis’s confirmation as Prompto steels himself for the ceremony, reminding himself of proper posture and bearing. The suit, heavy and regal, so unlike anything Prompto has ever worn, feels almost at home on him.

It’s going to be a good day, Prompto reminds himself. He’s going to get married to Noct. He belongs here and he’s _happy._

The door opens. Noctis stands at the end of the aisle, stunning in black and gold finery. His crown glints silver in the sunlight, a delicate little thing tucked behind Noctis’s ear. It’s beautiful, just like Noctis. Just like today.

Prompto meets Noctis’s eyes and beams.  

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto's knife (the Dagger of House Leonis) looks like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/8f/df/9f8fdfd49c7c356f1feeb6b624ccf118.jpg).  
> Noctis's knife (the Dagger of House Lucis Caelum) looks like [this](https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/195447/pub_5b4c97b2ebf84e00aa201e1d_5b4c99421f242d00a9b974ed/scale_600).  
>   
> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)!


End file.
